List of The Mighty Super Monsters episodes
THIS IS A LIST OF EPISODES FOR THE TV SPIN OFF "THE MIGHTY SUPER MONSTERS". Episode 1 (The Awakening) - The Super Monsters arrive at Hazel City to defeat the monster villains who were attempting to destroy it. Episode 2 (All Hell for Hazel) - The Super Monsters defend Hazel City once again after the Grr-Minator was attempting to nuke the whole place up. Episode 3 (The Burrow) - The Hugglemonster bros (The Mighty Fire Monster and The Magnet Monster) breaks into Roddy's red cloud to save Gurdy's little brother Milo after being kidnapped by the Devil Monster. Episode 4 (Through Roddy's Eyes) - The Devil Monster disguises as a normal kid and visits the Super Monster's lair for more than just a surprise. Episode 5 (This Place About To Blow) - The Rock Buster gets a night job to detonate a bomb hidden on the Hazel Factory nuclear plant. Episode 6 (The Good, The Bad, and The Villainous) - The Monster Shred plans to kill and blow up the mayor of Hazel City. Episode 7 (Trigger The Digger) - When a unsuspicious pile of rocks come falling on the city park, it's up to The Rock Buster to save the day and destroy the rocks before any other person gets smashed and killed by one. Episode 8 (The Tunnel Of Terror) - The Devil Monsters plan to create the Tunnel of Terror and unexpectedly prank calls the Super Monsters about a one million dollar prize they got fooled on. Episode 9 (Roberto The Road Runner) - The Flash Monster realizes that his friend was getting executed from Mexico, so he sets off for an adventure of his own. But then the Monster Shred is off to terminate him after he noticed yellow flash on the bumpy roads. Episode 10 (Milo The Bitter) - The Rock Buster takes Gurdy's little brother Milo was to participate at the Hazel Running Competition Finals, but then gets kidnapped by The Destruct-Grr, and the Monster Shred. The Rock Buster realized about him getting kidnapped, so he's off to save him. Episode 11 (The Monster Best) - The Super Monsters fights a gooey beast that destroyed half the city. Episode 12 (Ancient Monster Mucking) - The Super Monsters discover that the Munder Muscle uses strange types of powers and abilities gifted by ancient Gods. One problem is that the super monsters think it's just a myth and is not real, but Oscar tries his best to prove he does. Episode 13 (The Battle Of Terror) - A monster kid named Ben, challenges the Munder Muscle on a one on one battle at the Tunnel of Terror. The Munder Muscle then realized that Ben is actually the Destruct-Grr, just unmasked. Episode 14 (The Monster Mansion) - The Super Monsters saves a pile of little kids terrorized and trapped in the Monster Shred's mansion. Episode 15 (The Anti Super Monsters) - The Devil Monster creates an evil side of the Super Monster when the monster villains' powers are weakening out. Episode 16 (D and G) - The Destruct-Grr kidnaps Gurdy after she and The Rock Buster were dating at the Park. Episode 17 (The Growler Great) - A purple monster kids decides to join the Mighty Super Monsters. NOTE: This marks the appearance of a new super monster. Episode 18 (The Growler Giant) - Milo turns into an aggressive giant and starts wrecking the town, and the Super Monsters do their best to stop him. Episode 19 (The Mighty Monster Bots) - The Magnet Monster and The Munder Muscle create bots that can help them save the city for them due to serious injuries. Episode 20 (Freedom Frenzy) - The monster villains take over for the Mayor without permission and starts making rules the citizens may risk their lives from. Episode 21 (More Than A Magnet) - The Magnet Monsters' powers overcharge and suddenly turned into telekinesis instead of using brain power. Episode 22 (This Is Your Fight) - The Super Monsters versus the Monster Villains in the middle of the city. SEASON 2 Episode 1 (The Power Monsters) - Another group of monster kids team up and become a new set of super monsters after the real Super Monsters are off at a vacation. Episode 2 (The Return) - The Anti Super Monsters return to have revenge of the Super Monsters. Episode 3 (Super Space Monsters) - The Munder Muscle and The Magnet Monster go up to space to defeat an evil space dragon to attack the Earth. Episode 4 (The Mega Monster) - The Growler Great to defeat a huge monster who was about to destroy the city of Langstonville. Episode 5 (Red Rain) - The Devil Monster pours out rain from the red clouds and suddenly started to rain down red drops that can easily poison almost everybody in the city. Episode 6 (Dark Encountering) - The Devil Monsters hires a new villain, called "The Roar Glider". Episode 7 (The Munder Mucker) - The Munder Muscle takes a karate class, but things ended out unexpectedly when his teacher looked familiar to one of the monster villains.